


The Festival of Peace

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a long time apart, Zuko and Sokka meet up again as members of the four nations work together to plan the first annual Festival of Peace. As the two young men rekindle their friendship, they must also reconcile the complicated feelings they have for each other.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Small Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love a review!

Small fires danced small dances in each flambeaux that marked the corners of the courtyard. Zuko leaned on the railing on his balcony, gently moving his fingers in a rhythm, making the fires grow and shrink in sequence. A sparrowkeet landed on the closest tree and gave a low whistle. He closed his eyes, listening to the hum of the palace city at dusk.

A quick but urgent knock cut through the peaceful moment, and Zuko furrowed his brow. The door behind him opened before he had a chance to turn around.

“Zuko?” said a voice, measured and calm. “Are you out here? Ah yes there you are!” With surprising quickness, his uncle appeared at his side, his face wide with a grin. He was wearing a robe that was too small for him, wrapped as tight as possible around his round waist.

“Uncle, you don’t need to knock when you enter the courtyard.” Iroh clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m an old man, nephew, and throughout my life I have walked in on many private things by accident. Sometimes people need moments to themselves.”

Zuko smiled. “It’s not like I’m with anyone. Also, I don’t remember you ever knocking when I was a teenager.”

Iroh laughed boisterously. “Maybe I should have!”

The last bit of sunlight reached over the roof of the parallel building. Zuko stood up straight. “Did you need to tell me something?”

“Oh! Yes. The chief of the Southern Water Tribe is here. He arrived a day early.”

“Oh. That’s...good.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Zuko sighed. “You want me to go greet him don’t you?”

“You’re the Firelord, Zuko. It is customary. Plus, don’t you want to see an old friend?”

“He was here last week Uncle.”

“I don’t mean Hakoda. He isn’t here alone. His son came with him.”

The fatigue Zuko was feeling from a long day full of meetings and peace talks dissipated immediately. It had been nearly six months since he had seen Sokka, who had been especially busy with his duties in the South. Even Katara and Aang, who were often in the Fire Nation, hadn’t seen much of him. If Zuko had to guess, Hakoda was planning to step down as chief, and Sokka was preparing to take his place.

Zuko left Iroh in the courtyard and made his way to the throne room. Even though he was no longer outside, he could feel the sun setting on the horizon. He found both Water Tribe men chatting amiably with a few members of his staff. Hakoda, adorned in an extravagant coat of blue leather and white fur, had his hand on the shoulder of an Imperial firebender, who was laughing. Sokka, now taller than his father and twice as handsome, was grinning in the wide goofy way he always did. His wolf tail was long now, reaching his shoulder blades, and his tunic and leather arm wraps seemed brand new and of finer craftsmanship than his usual get-up. As soon as he noticed Zuko, he jumped for joy and wildly waved a hand.

“Hey Fire Jerk! Long time no see!” Zuko reached them and allowed Sokka to pull him into a crushing hug. He smelled like the ocean.

“Good to see you buddy.” Zuko patted his back.

Sokka pulled away, but his hands, adorned with a stylish collection of rings, were still grasping Zuko’s arms. A few women who worked in the kitchen were glancing over at them. They had their hands over their mouths like they had been giggling, and it seemed they were very intrigued by Sokka, who didn’t notice.

Hakoda pulled Sokka by the back of his tunic to pry him off of Zuko.

“Thank you, your highness, for accommodating us,” he said with a bow. “It is always a pleasure to be welcomed in the palace.”

“Dad, you don’t need to talk like that. It’s only Zuko.”

Hakoda smirked, “Your friend is the leader of this nation. Maybe show a little more respect.”

The look on Sokka’s face made Zuko chuckle.

“My apologies to his royal _hotness_.”

After a few more minutes of lighthearted ribbing, mostly at Sokka’s expense, the head servant stepped in and offered to escort the two men to their quarters. Zuko waved him away, and escorted them himself.

The Firelord’s intent was to leave them alone for the night to rest for tomorrow, yet he wasn’t surprised when Sokka unceremoniously threw his bags into the room and wrapped a muscled arm around Zuko’s shoulder.

“How long has it been? Six months? The night is still young. Why don’t you and I go hit the town and cause a little trouble. Whatta you say?”

Hakoda shared a commiserating look with Zuko before bidding them good night and closing the door.

“Haven’t you been traveling all day? Shouldn’t you rest?” Zuko tried to hide it, but the thought of spending a few hours with a close friend at the end of a rough day was extremely desirable to him. Sokka, unlike him, made no effort to hide his emotions, and Zuko felt more comfortable with him than most other people. The son of the water tribe chief had a personality that was incredibly disarming.

“Rest? Come on, don’t you know me at all?”

Before he knew it, Zuko was being escorted down the hall against his will, Sokka taking long confident strides.

Zuko sighed. “I guess my evening is free. I’ll have Uncle make us some tea, and maybe we could play some pai cho?”

Sokka threw back his head and laughed. “You know I love your Uncle’s tea, but pai cho is the opposite of exciting.” His smile melted off his face for a moment. “And you always beat me.”

“Fine. Then how about a cup of tea, and then we do some sparring. Maybe you can finally beat me at something for once.”

“I’m too tired for that,” he mused.

The grand fireplace in the hall adjacent to the throne room lit up with a light jab of Zuko’s arm, lighting the entire room in an orange glow. Iroh, who Zuko sometimes swore was some sort of prophet, entered at the same time, a tray of steaming tea in his arms.

“Ah, so good to see you Sokka. My, how tall you’ve gotten! How strange that even in your twenties you can grow! Would you like some chamomile tea?”

“You read my mind!” Sokka picked up one of the cups with tender but excited hands, a crooked smile on his face. “Hey Iroh! Do you have any suggestions for something Zuko and I could do tonight? Your nephew seems to think that tea and pai sho is all you need for a proper guys night.”

Iroh gave Zuko a knowing tap on the shoulder. “My nephew is right, Young Water Prince. Never underestimate the joy of a long conversation with an old friend.”

Sokka’s mouth drooped, although his eyes lit up slightly at being called a prince. “Yeah I don’t know what I expected from the two of you. Fine, I’m in, but on one condition.” With a spin as light and agile as an airbender, Sokka turned and pointed at one of the nearby staff. “Good sir! Fetch me your finest Fire Nation spice wine!”

“And then you can take the rest of the night off,” Zuko added, and the man hurried off with a smile.

“You are welcome to join us Uncle.” The invitation was more of a pleasantry, so Iroh dutifully declined, citing a need to return to his palace city tea shop before it closed for the night. As he left, the two young men sat across from each other on either ends of the pai sho table. The fire crackled pleasantly, undulating slightly with Zuko’s breath.

“You’re going down fire boy!” Sokka placed the first tile. Zuko just smiled.

In the end, they only played three games, Zuko winning each with little effort. Before they knew it, they were just talking, catching up on their many months apart. He talked at length about the constant barrage of small political squabbles that had dominated his attention for the last month, a topic that no one except other members of Team Avatar really understood. It seemed Iroh was right; a long conversation was exactly what they needed.

“And then,” Sokka continued, telling a story about a mission he had gone on with his father, “we were surrounded. I don’t think any of the mercenaries were bender’s either, but they all appeared to be trained to fight with rapiers. Their first mistake was picking a fight with two highly trained Water Tribe warriors. We won the fight in minutes.”

“Wait, I thought you said there were a dozen of them?” Zuko sipped his tea, a glass of spice wine left untouched nearby. “How did you get out of there?”

“Okay well, I might have exaggerated. There were only three, but they were a tough bunch! Of course, I disarmed them quickly with old Spacey here!” He pulled the black sword from its scabbard and spun it impressively in a circle.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Spacey? Can’t you give it a better name than that?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I just know I didn’t spend HOURS helping you find that thing, only for you to name it that.”

“Too bad, so sad.”

They went on like that for a long time, bantering and chatting, all the while Zuko barely noticing the energy of the sun getting further and further away from him, the night growing old. The orange light of the fire circled Sokka in a warm embrace, making his skin seem even darker and his eyes even more blue. The Fire Lord understood why people gawked at the chief’s son, and it was the same as the reason people similarly stared at himself. Sokka was just so interesting to look at. A sharp fang that hung from his ear glistened slightly in the firelight.

“Zuko?”

“Huh?”

“I just asked you a question. Did you hear me? What are you looking at?”

Zuko shook his head quickly, and massaged his temple. “I think I might be getting tired. What did you say?”

“I actually asked if you wanted me to walk you to your room. I think it’s about time we turn in don’t you think? Not to mention I just drank your wine and you didn’t notice.”

He was right, and Zuko knew he couldn’t stay awake much longer, but he found himself still desiring his friend’s company. “Maybe tomorrow we should do this again,” he suggested, standing up. He started to grab the empty cups from the table. “I’ve...missed talking to you.”

“Yeah. Same here.” Sokka stood up too, and raised an eyebrow as Zuko also took his dishes.

“Don’t you have servants for that?”

“I’ve got two hands.” Zuko placed the cups on the server's cart at the corner of the room. “And I also don’t need you to walk me to my room. If anything, you’re my guest, and I should walk you.”

Sokka jovially wrapped his arm around Zuko’s shoulder. “Don’t be silly, your highness. It would be rude of me to let the Firelord walk anywhere alone. What if someone attacks you?”

It suddenly became clear to Zuko that his room was further away, and Sokka just wanted to talk some more before tomorrow’s activities kept them too busy. The thought comforted him. Even after all these years, sometimes he was still self conscious about the way others saw him, and it was nice to know someone wanted to spend time with him for reasons that weren’t political.

“Fine, you win,” he said, putting the large fire out with a quick wave of his hand.

Their conversation as they walked together down the empty hall didn’t consist of much more than Sokka giving a lengthy review of the ornate wall sconces that lit their way. Zuko thought they were elegant, but Sokka thought the black twisted iron made them “creepy and gothic.”

“Maybe that's how I like it,” Zuko said. They stopped outside his bedroom. “Alright, here we are. Thanks for the _protection_.”

“Anytime!” A silence formed between them, one much more tense than either of them expected. Zuko was struck by a strange desire to say goodbye with a hug, but it felt like he shouldn’t. Afterall, he’d see Sokka again first thing in the morning, why should this goodbye be so dramatic?

“Well...good night I guess.” Zuko grabbed the doorknob, but Sokka grabbed his shoulder.

“Wait,” he said, and there was a brief moment of eye contact before he pulled Zuko into a hug.

“Um,” Zuko murmured, his heart now beating double time.

“Listen,” Sokka tightened the embrace for just a second before releasing his stunned friend.

“I’m sorry it’s been such a long time since I visited. I’ve had a lot on my plate recently and I never thought to come by.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand.” Zuko was grateful for the dark, because he could feel his face burning up. This was certainly not the first time Sokka had given him a surprise hug, and yet he was having a hard time figuring out why his body was seizing up with nerves. Maybe it was the very faint glow of the torches that made everything seem more...intimate.

“Well I’m apologizing anyway. Same time tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah. Sounds good.”

“Great! Good night buddy!” With a final clap on the shoulder, Sokka turned and strutted away to the guest wing, leaving Zuko momentarily frozen.

As he laid down to sleep that night, the Fire Lord’s mind wouldn’t stop racing. A lot had happened that day, so of course he would have a lot to process, but there was something he couldn’t quite figure out. Why did he feel so guilty?


	2. Beneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first meeting to plan the First Annual Festival of Peace, Zuko shows Sokka something amazing.

The morning sun on the palace courtyard gently kissed the white stone paths and the glittering pond. Adorned in his complete Firelord attire, including the golden fire crown, Zuko took his morning walk along the pond, throwing a few crumbs to the little turtle ducks that lived there. 

A year ago, Mai would have come with him. She used to wrap her thin soft arms around his, and lean her pretty head on his shoulder. They were still close friends, but it was moments alone like this that made it hard not to miss the love they used to have for each other. Zuko expected that his royal advisors would soon try to make him work with a matchmaker to find a suitable wife, a possibility that worried him. Uncle had met his late wife this way, and they had loved each other dearly. But his own mother had resented being matched with Ozai, and the consequences of this toxic match were still evident on Zuko’s face.

“Boo!”

Zuko, pulled from the depth of his thoughts, jumped and yelped, causing all of the ducks to bolt away. It must have been the reaction Sokka wanted, because he erupted immediately into a fit of laughter.

“Ah! Ahahaha! You should see the look on your face!”

Zuko angrily exhaled a wispy flame, his fists clenched. “What was that for! Don’t you know its a bad idea to sneak up on the  _ Firelord _ ?”

But Sokka was unfazed by Zuko’s anger, and just laughed louder, his arms wrapped around his gut. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m a big dummy. Did you know you screamed like a penguin seal?”

Zuko punched his shoulder, but he wasn’t able to restrain his smile.

Together, the two young men walked to the morning meeting. The atmosphere around the palace grew more jovial and energetic as people began to arrive, servants bustling about to make sure all of the important guests were well taken care of. The Earth King, followed closely by his bear and collection of bodyguards, was the first to arrive, not counting Hakoda, who was already seated at the table with a mug of tea. An ambassador for the Northern Water tribe showed up next, dressed much too warmly for the middle of summer.

Much to his dismay, Sokka had to be seated near his father, across the table from the Firelord’s designated place at the head. Before jumping into a conversation with the other Water Tribe people, Sokka gave Zuko a mischievous wink, which made the Firelord feel mysteriously guilty all over again.

Iroh showed up, and sat near Zuko and his advisors for a brief moment, before standing up again to make sure new arrivals were given tea. 

Just when it seemed that all the invited officials had arrived, a low roar came from outside. Zuko and Sokka exchanged a look of excitement before moving in sync to open the large double doors that opened to the outside. Appa landed gently in the grass, a trio of servants rushing over to help. Riding on his saddle was Toph, Katara, and the Avatar.

“Aang!” Sokka shouted. “I didn’t think you would make it!”

The entire room soon became frantic with an excited energy. Aang was not expected to be in the Fire Nation until the end of the week. The members of Team Avatar, including Zuko, came together for a group hug, and it felt as if the sun grew twice as large.

“Our mission finished early,” explained Katara. “And we realized how fun it might be to help plan the Festival!”

“Yeah!” Aang agreed as Sokka crushed him in an embrace. “And no one knows better how to plan a party than an airbender!”

The room buzzed as people greeted the new arrivals, shaking hands and catching up. The meeting was unable to start for another twenty minutes, but when it did, the spirits of everyone in the room were lifted.

Zuko stood up, Aang now sitting at his right side. Iroh continued to walk around the table and humbly serve his most popular blend of jasmine.

“Good morning everyone.” Everyone clapped for the Firelord until he raised his hand to silence them. “First let me say how happy I am that you are all here today, and that the progress we have made over the last six years has enabled us to do something like this. We are here because in three weeks, our new Republic City will be hosting the first annual Festival of Peace!”

The room cheered and applauded. 

“Thank you. Now, our objective today is to make plans for what this celebration will look like. We have members from all nations here today, because what we want is a celebration of the things that unify us, as well as a recognition of the peace that was made possible by the Avatar.”

Aang looked away with a humble smile as the room cheered again.

Zuko continued, “Since we want this Festival to become an established tradition, we need suggestions and plans for the events and festivities that will be hosted. At this time, I’d like to open up a discussion, and our royal scribes will take note as we do so. At the end of this first day, we would like to come to a unanimous agreement. Anyone care to start?”

Almost everyone raised their hand. Zuko exchanged a glance with Sokka, who was looking at him with wide, impressed eyes.

The meeting continued on through most of the afternoon, it’s participants engaged and excited as the plans they suggested began to take form. Zuko was most surprised at how much fun the meeting had become with Aang’s presence. After the servants brought them lunch, the Avatar showed the crowd some impressive airbender tricks, much to the chagrin of a few Fire Nation governors that had never seen such bending. As was his custom, the frivolity of the Avatar brought people together in a magical way.

The day was more productive than anyone expected. Together they had decided what foods would be served and what public performances would be held. As the ideas become more concrete and achievable, the feeling of excitement and together filled the room in a nearly tangible cloud. 

It would be a party to remember.

When it was over, Iroh suggested that all the members of Team Avatar should come to his tea shop later so they could all have dinner together and catch up. Zuko agreed, but with a moment of hesitation. It isn’t like he wouldn’t still get to spend time with Sokka right? The only difference was that now it wouldn’t be alone. Wouldn’t it be better that way?

The joyful company of old friends did an effective job of distracting Zuko from his confusing thoughts. Just like old times, the group sat around a table of delicious foods cooked by Iroh’s staff, regaling each other with the tales of the adventures they had been on recently. Katara and Aang explained a run in they had with a strange spirit that was trying to destroy its own forest, resulting in Aang having to travel to the spirit world to guide the spirit to more fitting land. 

“That’s fun,” Toph jumped in. She was leaning back in her chair, hands behind her head. “I for one have been laying low recently. I’ve also uh...met someone kind of nice.”

Her blush belied her casual tone.

“Ooooh,” sang Sokka. “Is this person...attractive?”

She shrugged, and giggled as Katara met her gaze. 

“How exciting Toph!” Aang said. “Are we going to get to meet this guy sometime?” He paused and appeared to be processing another thought. “Or girl, I guess?”

Toph said, “Guy,” without hesitation, and began immediately discussing the specifics. Zuko didn’t hear most of it. He was worried the others had seen him react to the Avatar’s afterthought, because it didn’t seem like anyone else had noticed but him. His eyes involuntarily traveled to Sokka, enraptured by Toph’s story, before quickly looking away again. 

As they finished their dinner, slowly they started to turn in for the night. Aang and Katara, who had a longer week of traveling than the rest of them, left immediately after drinking Iroh’s after dinner tea. Toph stayed to chat for a while longer, mostly about fighting and about the plans for the next few weeks.

“By the way,” she said, cloudy eyes looking happily into the middle distance. “Before I go to bed, I wanted to run something by you. When we leave for Republic City to set up for the festival, wouldn’t it be fun if we all went together on Appa? Like old times?”

Zuko smiled and finished the remainder of his tea. “That sounds wonderful Toph, but I doubt I’ll be allowed to leave this palace without at least a dozen guards.”

“So? I for one would love to have some guards nearby, but they don’t have to  _ hang out  _ with us. Come on. It’ll be fun!”

Sokka looked at Zuko and nodded excitedly.

“I don’t see why we can’t figure something out.”

Toph punched the air as she stood up. “All right! This is gonna be fun!”

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah, meetings are draining for me. I’d rather fight a dozen powerful benders any day rather than hear a bunch of stuffy people talk for hours...good night!”

They waved goodbye as Toph slammed the metal door behind her without touching it.

“Show off,” Sokka mumbled, before turning to Zuko with a mischievous light in his eyes. “Now what?”

Zuko was much more aware of the fact that he and Sokka were completely alone. There was nothing wrong with that, but it felt like he was doing something he shouldn’t, breaking some unspoken oath. And yet…

“I have an idea,” he said, placing his cup on the table and standing up. “Come on. Follow me.”

Sokka hesitated. “Wait. Where are we going?”

Zuko couldn’t help but wonder if Sokka was able to notice the weird energy between them, or if it was just a product of his overly paranoid mind. “Just trust me. It’s a surprise.” He held out a hand to help him stand.

Sokka accepted. “Whatever you say...jerk.”

* * *

Zuko led the way through the throne room, to a small door behind the throne itself. The door opened up to a pitch black hallway, which was immediately lit up as the Firelord raised both his arms in order to ignite the torches leading downward. Sokka took a step back.

“Uh, how long has this been here?”

“Forever.” Zuko walked down a few steps before turning around. “You coming? There’s something great down here you need to see.”

Sokka frowned.

“Come on. I thought you said you trusted me. I promise, you’ll love it.”

Both of them were brought back momentarily to the Boiling Rock, the first place they built the strong bond that still hadn’t faded once despite months apart from each other. They trusted one another without question. They could say a thousand words with one look. Maybe it was because Zuko had spoken the word “love”, but for a brief moment, the two were able to read each other's minds, just like they had been able to do when they were younger. 

“Alright. Lead the way,” Sokka said softly.

The further they got down the stairs, the walls began to transition from red wallpaper to stone, and the floor became more rough and underdeveloped. Eventually the path widened, and the temperature became very hot.

“Wait! I think I know where we’re going!” Sokka exclaimed.

“Yeah? I figure you’d get it eventually.”

“We’re going to your father’s secret bunker right? This is starting to look like the place I nearly killed your sister.”

“I think you mean the place  _ she _ nearly killed  _ you _ .”

“Shut up. It isn’t like she didn’t nearly kill all of us at one point.”

“Fair.”

“So...what exactly is down here that I need to see?”

“I already told you: it’s a surprise. Just stay close to me though. The path can get a little fiery before we actually get to the bunker.”

Sokka obliged. At one point before they reached their destination, they had walked single file on the stone escarpment above a hot flowing stream of magma. A burst of fire flew upwards at them at one point. Zuko bent it away from them easily, but not before Sokka gripped his shoulder tightly. He didn’t let go until they had fully left the path behind them.

They came to the door, the door where years ago Zuko had entered to face his father before abandoning the palace to find Aang. It seemed so much different now, more full of love than hate, considering what was now kept on the other side of it. He opened it.

“Wow,” Sokka said. “What happened here?”

The place was a mess. Old burnt meat littered the ground, and a mess of dirt and earth covered one side of the room. There was a large hole in the room that seemed to lead out into another part of the volcano, the glow from the magma making the room bright orange.

“It’s okay, it is supposed to be this way,” Zuko explained. “Druk! Druk come out! I have someone for you to meet.”

“Who is…” Sokka started to say, but he was interrupted by a scuttling of claws on stone, and a quick rush of air. From the other side of the hole, a bright red form about the size of a small horse rushed into the room. With the speed of a vulture-wasp, the being flew around the room in a few frantic circles, before settling in the center of the room, heavily breathing smoke from it’s nostrils.

“Gah! What is that?” Sokka shrieked, tightly gripping Zuko’s arm, making the other man laugh.

Druk curled his body into a circle, and appeared to be sitting at attention, waiting for his master to say something. 

“I figured Aang already told you. This is my dragon, given to me by the master’s at the fire temple. Come here Druk, it’s okay.”

The small dragon slinked closer, and closed his eyes as he presented his face to let Zuko touch him, causing Sokka to grip even tighter. 

“Don’t be afraid,” the Firelord said softly. He reached over to grab his friend’s hand, and guided it to the nose of the young dragon. “He won’t hurt you. Dragons can sense the goodness in people. He knows who you are.”

The tension dissolved in Sokka, but he didn’t let go of Zuko as he cautiously stroked the nose of the beast. “Whoa. I didn’t expect him to be so...soft.”

“Dragon’s are very misunderstood. He lives in the volcano, but I had Toph open up this room so he could come and go as he pleased. After a few years, he’ll be big enough for me to ride. Isn’t he beautiful?”

Sokka was now entranced, unable to take his eyes away from Druk, who even in youth gave off an overwhelming sense of power and majesty. His eyes remained glued as the dragon wrapped its snakelike body around the Firelord, pressing his face lovingly into his neck. Much like Appa and Aang, the two were bonded for life.

“Yeah. Beautiful.”

With a powerful beat of his wings, the beast left the two of them, the gust of air blowing Zuko’s long black hair behind his shoulders. It was only the absence of the creature that made the two men realize that they had been standing very close to one another. Zuko stepped away and cleared his throat.

“See? I told you it was good.”

“Yeah, wow. I never thought I’d ever see a dragon. That was incredible.”

“We’ll have to take him on a ride together when he’s ready.”

“Yeah...we will.”

They met each other’s gaze. Some hair had fallen from Sokka’s ponytail, framing his handsome face, glowing orange in the firelit. Zuko felt a sudden urge to touch it, to push it behind his friend's ear, to put his hand on the soft smooth skin of the chieftain's son. 

Instead, he crossed his arms and looked away.

“Uh, made we should head back.”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah I guess its getting late.”

They headed back together in a heavy silence, as if both were haunted by all the many things they were not saying. Zuko felt both relief and disappointment as Sokka restrained from clinging to him as they walked back over the escarpment.

It was only as they grew close to Zuko’s room, as they had the night before, that Sokka finally spoke.

“Hey Zuko. Are you alright?”

He turned in surprise. “Yeah of course I am. Why do you ask?”

“Well it’s just… you just seem like something is on your mind all of sudden. Is there something you need to talk about?”

Zuko’s mouth curled.  _ You’re on my mind,  _ he thought angrily.  _ Why are you always on my mind? _

“No. There’s nothing.”

They arrived at his door. Zuko prayed his friend wouldn’t hug him again. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

“Zuko...you know you can’t talk to me about anything right?”

“There isn’t anything to talk about Sokka.”

“Really? Because all of a sudden you're acting like you don’t want to be near me.” He looked off at the flickering flambeaux closest to the door. “Okay look Zuko… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all...its just…”

_ No no no,  _ thought Zuko.  _ We can’t talk about this. I’m not ready to talk about this. _

“You didn’t make me… Just forget it okay. I’m going to bed.”

For a moment, Sokka squinted his eyes and looked as if he might become angry, but his face became soft, and he sighed.

“Okay. I’m sorry...but maybe we can talk some other time...if you want.”

Zuko couldn’t speak. He had forgotten how well Sokka could read him, how he couldn’t keep any secrets from him if he tried. But why couldn’t he keep this one? Why couldn’t this secret be only his?

He only nodded before hurrying into his room without another word. That night, as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, it was Sokka’s face that appeared behind them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't have anyone to give me feedback on these, so any writing criticism is welcome! Let me know what you think!


	3. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they prepare for the festival, Aang and Zuko travel together and have a conversation about his conflicting emotions

The next day soon became an incredibly lively one, and before he knew it, Zuko was accompanying Aang and Appa on a brief excursion to Ember Island. They had all met again this morning to confirm the events and festivities that would take place at the festival, and the leaders had dispersed to organize events. The two were headed to speak with the leader of a troop of fire dancers and request their performance.

“I bet they’ll be surprised to see the Firelord himself show up,” Aang turned around from his place on Appa’s head. “And I’m sure they’ll be excited to be a part of the festival! What do you think?”

Zuko mumbled.

“Zuko? Are you listening?”

“Huh?”

Aang frowned, and with a burst of air, lifted himself upward to join Zuko in the saddle.

“You seem a bit distracted. Wanna talk about it?”

Zuko sat up straight and looked away. There were few people in this world that knew him better than he knew himself, and the Avatar was no exception. He had almost said no to flying with him to the island because, just as he expected, Aang could read right down to his soul without really trying.

“Its complicated.”

“I’m pretty good with complicated things. Try me!”

He looked out at the horizon, expanding infinitely away from him, the palace no longer in sight. In the morning, the strange tension between him and Sokka had disappeared, as if nothing had been off the night before. But it didn’t take much more than Zuko being alone with his thoughts for a few moments before the mysterious gnawing guilt settled back in his stomach. His mind at rest wandered constantly to Sokka, and Sokka’s eyes, and the way Sokka’s hand had gripped his arm.

“Have you ever…?” Zuko paused, trying to be careful with his words. “What would you do if you had feelings for someone you know you could never be with?”

The airbender’s eyes illuminated. “Who? Who do you have feelings for?”

“This is hypothetical.”

“No it isn’t! Come on Zuko, tell me!”

The Firelord glared.

“Okay fine, don’t tell me. But what do you mean by ‘someone you could never be with’? Why can’t you be with them? Something about being the Firelord?”

“It doesn’t matter why, Aang. I just want to know what you would do.”

The Avatar pondered this for a moment, studying his face. The wind ruffled his sun-colored robes, making them softly dance in the tuneless sky.

“It depends,” he finally answered.

“Depends on what?”

Aang smiled sheepishly. “The thing you won’t tell me. It depends on _why_. I just have this feeling that if you could truly never be with them, like if they were married or something, then you wouldn’t have asked, because you would have already known what I’d say.”

Zuko crossed his arms tightly, wishing he had never brought it up. But truly, no one in the entire world was better to talk to about this matter than the Avatar: bright light in a human body, a beacon of kindness and understanding. And where they were, far up in the sky away from the earth and all its people, he couldn’t help but feel compelled to be honest. 

“Look… you’re right but…” he sighed and met his friend’s eye. “I’ve never really… It's personal.”

Aang’s grey eyes became soft, and he adjusted his position to better give Zuko his attention. The Firelord, feeling now incredibly vulnerable, crossed his arms even tighter. A dozen or so sea-ravens crossed their path momentarily, letting out an unpleasant series of squawks as they did.

“Zuko?” the Avatar’s voice was low, almost inaudible in the wind. “Are you okay?”

He opened his mouth to say _Of course_ , but found that he was inexplicably choked up with emotion. He cleared his throat and adjusted his expression.

“I’m just afraid that you’ll… think of me differently.”

Aang laughed, a sound that remained childlike despite him being nearly twenty, and it made the cold air above the clouds seem much warmer.

“I thought of you pretty differently when we first met too. I doubt this will make much of a difference.”

Zuko smiled, the once shameful memory of him attacking the water tribe village now seeming wildly ludicrous and idiotic. He had been a different person back then, full of shame and guilt and self loathing.

And yet, here those feelings were again, and they came with all the uncertainty as they had all those years ago. Sometimes he wondered if the universe was trying to sabotage him. He put a hand to his temple, gently feeling the rippled skin of his scar.

“Can I ask you something?” Aang leaned back on his hands, the light from the sun brushing a light glow on his skin.

Zuko nodded.

“This person you like… is it Suki?”

“What? No, definitely not.”

“I just figured, since she and Sokka… well you know.”

“I wouldn’t do that to Sokka,” he explained, being extra careful to not let his tone betray him.

“Well, that was my only guess. Now are you going to give me more information or what?”

The Firelord looked to the sun, bright and hot in the blue above the clouds, his inner fire burning. For a brief instant, the image of his father’s face, furrowed and disappointed, jumped behind his eyes.

He sighed. “Fine.”

Aang leaned forward.

Zuko felt hot, but not from the sun. “I don’t think I can be with this person because…” He closed his eyes. _How do I say this out loud?_

“Because…” his companion encouraged, waving his hands in beckoning circles.

Zuko opened his eyes. “Because they’re…ugh... they’re a guy.” The last word came out awkward and elongated, and his face stiffened.

The surprise in Aang’s expression was only a flicker, and quickly turned into one of joy and nonchalance.

“Oh? What are you so worried about that for? Guys like guys all the time! In fact, the monks used to say—”

“Aang!” Zuko cut him off, a puff of smoke escaping from his lips. “That’s not how it is anymore, okay? I’m sure the monks had heaps of wisdom about everything, but that was a long time ago, and I’m not an air nomad. The people of the Fire Nation don’t really think about it that way.”

The Avatar, unbothered by the sudden aggressive tone, settled his chin in his hand.

“Zuko…” he started calmly, but apparently, Zuko was not finished.

“I know what you are going to say, but it doesn’t matter that I’m the Firelord. In fact, being the Firelord makes it worse. I’m supposed to be a pillar to my people, they're supposed to see me as honorable, and true to their values. I need to be the person my people want me to be.”

“Zuko…”

“What?!”

Aang crossed his legs and put his hands together, as if he was meditating. 

“Will you listen to what I have to say?” His tone was uncharacteristically serious. Zuko reluctantly held his tongue and nodded.

He reached over the saddle, and gently ran a thin hand through Appa’s fur. The bison's happy roar filling the sky. “That day you came to meet us at the Western Air Temple I realized something about you,” he started, now meeting the Firelord’s gaze. “Even before that I had wondered about it, but it wasn’t until then that I knew it was true. Zuko, you might just be the one of the greatest, and most honorable people I have ever met in my entire life.”

Zuko opened his mouth but no words came out. Aang continued.

“After everything that had happened to you, even after you finally had everything you could ever want, you still gave up everything, just because you thought...because you knew it was the right thing to do. Not many people have that kind of courage. Its been over a hundred years, but the people of the Fire Nation finally have someone worthy to be their leader, someone that has already proven themselves many times over. Someone that has restored the honor of an entire country in less than a decade. That’s you Zuko.”

“Aang--”

“Let me finish. Because even after all of that, all of those things, there is something I don’t understand about you. You are such a good person, one of the best even, and yet sometimes you don’t seem to see how much you are worth, and how much you deserve respect. Your people, they don’t need someone to live by the outdated and unfair ideas of the past. Your people need you to lead them into the _new_ era, and you can’t do that if you deny yourself the happiness you deserve Zuko.”

They sat together in the silence that followed. The Avatar was not the same person as when they met either; now he was more strong-willed and resolute, unafraid to say what he was thinking, and uncompromising in his morals.

He was right, too, Zuko acknowledged. For ten-thousand years people listened to and relied on the guidance of the Avatar, and now he remembered why.

“Thank you,” Zuko said, quiet and humble, “for saying that. I know… I know that you’re right but...but it’s just so hard to escape this feeling. I wonder if it will ever go away.”

Aang placed a gentle hand on his friend’s arm. 

“That’s up to you.”

“How is it that you always know the right thing to say?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. I just speak from the heart. Katara thinks it gets a little old sometimes.”

“She’s one to talk.”

Their laughter filled the sky too.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the Avatar and the Firelord returned back to the palace, after a successful recruitment of the fire-dancers. Aang was right; they were more than excited to be a part of the festivities, and even gave the two a demonstration of their performance. It was an evening well spent, and Zuko was grateful that Aang didn’t try to pry any more information out of him.

Appa landed softly in the dusky courtyard, and half a dozen servants came out to greet them and take the bison to the stables to be fed. The two thanked them, and made their way inside to meet back up with the others.

The rest of Team Avatar was seated around the table in the royal dining room, surrounded by plates of food and half empty cups. Katara and Toph whispering and giggling excitedly to each other in the corner, while Sokka seemed to be laughing uproariously at something Iroh told him. Once he calmed down and wiped a single tear from his eye, he noticed the others and jumped out of his seat.

“Zuko! Aang! Did you have a successful little adventure?” He walked over to greet them, ignoring Aang and throwing an arm around the Firelord. While this was normal behavior for Sokka, the conversation from earlier was still fresh in Zuko’s mind, and he became suddenly self conscious. He shrugged away Sokka’s touch without drawing attention to it.

“Yeah, it went fine.” Zuko sat in the empty chair between Sokka and Toph. He met Aang’s gaze briefly, and much to his dismay, the perceptive Avatar was raising an eyebrow. 

“Alright! Everything's coming together perfectly!” Sokka put his hands behind his head. “Kuei made the date and location public, and people are buzzing about it. I think it will be quite the night, don’t you think?”

He elbowed Zuko in the chest lightly, and the Firelord would have given anything for Sokka to stop touching him. Everything was already confusing enough without the Avatar watching him with careful interest.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Quite the night.”

The rest began to tell about their own adventures, and Zuko was much too overwhelmed with thought to really listen. After about fifteen minutes, he stood up and declared he was going to bed for the night.

Unfortunately, so did Sokka.

“I’ll walk ya!” he exclaimed. “It would be a shame if you were assassinated so close to the party!”

Zuko knew he couldn’t refuse without stumbling over his words, so instead he just said, “If you insist.”

No one seemed to see anything odd with this interaction, no one except for Aang, who’s look of thoughtful wonderment had transformed into a mischievous smirk. 

_Great_ , he thought. _So much for keeping it to myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it!


	4. Below Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka explore Sokka's new ship, and explore their feelings as well

They took the long way.

One of Zuko’s favorite things about the palace were the impeccably cared-for gardens that made up part of the perimeter. All the flowers were shades of yellow, orange, and red, all as brilliant and beautiful as the fire they were meant to replicate.

“I’m glad we went this way.” Sokka touched his index finger to a delicate orange petal. “I didn’t realize all these flowers were over here.”

Lamps lined the pathway, their soft gentle light making the beige stones glow orange. Zuko studied how it shadowed parts of his friends' faces. His blue eyes were still bright, seemingly illuminated with a glow of their own.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” he whispered.

They met each other’s gaze. The tension had returned now, tenfold, and it pulsed around the two of them like some great invisible beast. Could Zuko be imagining the look in his friend’s heavy-lidded eyes, and the tilted half smile on his face? What would happen, he wondered, if he reached out his hand to touch his smooth dark face? 

Sokka continued walking, letting the silence linger for a moment more before saying, “What do you have planned for tomorrow morning?”

Zuko cleared his throat. “Nothing now. But being the Firelord means I could be summoned for something any minute. Why do you ask?”

Sokka put his hands in his pockets, and turned on his heel to walk backwards in front of Zuko. He wasn’t wearing sleeves, so his strong sword-fighter arms were out on display.

“I wanted to show you the boat my dad helped me build. It is quite a work of art if I do say so myself. I’d love for you to see it.”

Zuko smiled, amused by his friend’s funny way of walking. “Okay. I’ll make some time then.”

It struck Zuko in that moment, as Sokka continued to chatter on about his boat, that maybe he was misinterpreting the way his friend was feeling. Was it possible he was overthinking it, trying to create something that wasn’t there, some absurd fantasy? 

Once again, when they reached Zuko’s room, he experienced the same overpowering sensation of something being left unsaid. He froze with his hand on the doorknob.

“Well...good night…” he managed. Before he could open the door, a strong hand gripped his wrist, tender and slow. He jerked his head to the left.

“Um, sorry, it’s just…” Sokka, who had been looking demurely at the ground, looked up with a steady expression.

“It’s just what?” he whispered. Their faces couldn’t have been more than a foot apart. How easy would it be to close the gap, just to see how it would feel? Yet Zuko’s boldness and bravery were nowhere to be found.

“It’s just…” Sokka moved his other hand to Zuko’s face. “You have some ink on your face. Can I?”

Zuko nodded, unable to look away from the depth of his eyes, no longer doubtful that the feeling was mutual. Sokka placed a hand on his cheek, and moved his thumb softly for a moment, before taking the hand away, never once breaking eye contact.

“There. I got it.”

They both savored the stare for a spell, still close, Sokka’s hand still wrapped gently around the other man’s wrist. Each of their expressions was a challenge to the other, an invitation to make the first move.

Zuko wasn’t ready to do it, but his heart was beating fast and sure, and some of his bravery and boldness returned.

“Thank you,” he said, his tone heavy with all the words he kept inside. “Let's meet at the port after sunrise tomorrow. I’d love to see your ship.”

Sokka grinned. He let go of Zuko’s wrist letting his fingertips brush over the skin.

“Its a date."

* * *

When the Firelord woke the next morning, an hour before sunrise, he felt like he was eight years old again, hopeful and excited about a future he couldn’t see, couldn’t possibly predict. He had replayed the moment from last night in his head over and over, each time feeling his heart dance to and fro. It had been so long since he had felt happiness quite like that.

And yet, his nerves would not let him settle down, and he had to fight down the urge to vomit. What if this really did become a  _ date,  _ and what would that even mean? The truth was, he was mostly nervous about just how much things in his life would change if he followed through, if he made a move. He wasn’t sure he could handle it.

And yet…

For much of his life, Zuko avoided mirrors, as the sight of his own face served as a grim reminder of his father’s violence. Even now, when the scar no longer bothered him, he still had little desire to see his own reflection, which was why it was so strange for him to spend over twenty minutes in front of it that morning, making sure he looked royal, but not too formal. He decided on wearing a red and gold tunic made from fine silk, similar to the one he had worn years ago when he trashed the party at Ember Island. He left his crown on the vanity, favoring the look of wearing his hair down.

_ I feel like a girl,  _ he thought to himself, imagining Ty Lee. Yet he kind of liked the feeling, he decided. He had loved Mai, and they were happy when they were together, but never had he experienced the kind of childlike giddiness overtaking him now. 

The sun was just starting to rise as he began his walk to the entrance of the palace city, where a royal attendant would escort him via carriage to the port. The use of palanquins had been discontinued in the last few years; Zuko felt they were a waste of resources, and he worried they made him too spoiled.

When they finally arrived at the port, he thanked the attendant, and began a tentative search for Sokka. There were a few water tribe ships in the port, a lead ship surrounded by half a dozen smaller boats. The lead ship, which Zuko expected belonged to Hakoda, was built with a beautiful type of wood that was nearly white, an intricate wave carved on the bow. The others were a much darker brown with more humble construction, and he couldn’t tell which one was Sokka’s. 

He spotted the man in question sitting atop the large post where the lead ship was tied, basking in the early bits of sun, a glistening fang hanging from one ear, his eyes closed.

Zuko cleared his throat, and Sokka jerked violently out of his stupor, nearly falling off the post.

“Zuko! There you are! How’d you sleep?” He leapt off the post and stood proudly, arms akimbo.

“Like a baby moose lion. Which of these is yours?”

Sokka raised up his arm. “This one of course!”

Zuko’s mouth fell open when he realized that Sokka was indicating the lead ship, easily one of the most beautiful ships that had ever landed on this dock.

“What?  _ This  _ is the boat you built? Sokka, this is  _ amazing _ !”

Sokka blushed and scratched the back of his head. “I mean, its not like I did it all by myself but…”

“How did you even make this? Those carvings are incredible! I had no idea you could do that. Its beautiful!”

Sokka had become visibly red in the face, but Zuko’s amazement was genuine, and he couldn’t control his smile.  _ Of course,  _ he thought.  _ This is exactly something Sokka could do. _

“It wasn’t easy. This type of wood is hard to find; we had to get it from Kyoshi Island. Do you want to see the rest of it?”

“Are you kidding? Yes!”

It warmed Zuko’s heart to see Sokka so humble and shy in the face of such flattery. The other members of Team Avatar loved and respected Sokka greatly, and yet too often they would give him a hard time and not take a moment to appreciate his brilliance. Zuko felt like it was his job to make sure Sokka felt appreciated… or maybe he just really liked the way he blushed at a compliment.

They walked along the similarly well crafted deck, littered with some loose nets and baskets. In the center of the boat, the door leading below deck was open.

“This is the best part,” said Sokka, grabbing Zuko by the forearm. He smiled at the touch, following enthusiastically. As they descended a short stairway, his heart quickened and his stomach churned his nerves.

There was a short hallway below deck, two doors on either side and a larger one at the end of the small corridor. Strange circular lamps, which were made out on some sort of dried plant fiber, gave the area a greenish hue.

“I know, the hallway is creepy. The type of seaweed that makes the lamps is cured in a certain way to make it strong but not flammable, but I didn’t realize it would make everything look green. Come on, let me show you the captain’s quarters!”

He dragged Zuko to the door at the end. The room on the inside was dark except for a few rays of light sneaking in through two small windows.

“Okay fire boy, help me out. Can you light the lamps at either corner of the room?”

Zuko made quick work of it, and the room was soon bathed in a warm orange light, complimenting the ocean blues of the intricately painted baseboards and seal skin blankets. In the center of the room was a table with a set for tea, a blue stoneware kettle as its centerpiece. Along the walls were beautiful furs; ceremonial headdresses and cleaned animal pelts. There were two beds (presumably Hakoda and Sokka shared these quarters), one on either side, each draped in a large and incredible soft-looking white pelt.

Sokka let go of Zuko’s arm and turned to face him with raised eyebrows. “Nice huh?”

“Very nice,” Zuko agreed. “Much cozier than the quarters on Fire Nation ships.” He ran his hand over one of the white pelts; it was softer than he expected.

“Thanks.” Sokka looked over at a chest that was sitting at the foot of the other bed. “Hey, close your eyes for a moment. I have something for you.”

Zuko had been so impressed with his friend’s talents, that he had nearly forgotten about the steadily growing romantic tension that had been encompassing his every thought for the last few days. He felt his face flush, and there was no way to hide it.

“Um…” 

Sokka laughed. “Calm down! Trust me, just close your eyes. I promise I won’t hit you or anything.”

“Hit me?” Zuko raised an eyebrow and grinned. “That’s not exactly what I was thinking you’d do.”

The Firelord was known for a lot of things, and being able to flirt was certainly not one of them. However, even with his nerves overwhelmed and uncertain, he was surprised by how easy it was to flirt with Sokka. It was almost fun, and suddenly, it was all he could think to do.

Sokka’s expression looked a bit shocked at Zuko’s change of tone, but it quickly morphed into a more intense one.

“And what exactly were you thinking?”

Zuko shrugged, sat on the bed, and closed his eyes. “Forget it. What’s this surprise?”

He heard the other man shuffle to the chest and open it, before walking back over.

“Alright. Stand up and open your eyes.”

Zuko obeyed. In Sokka’s hands was a long and beautiful winter coat. It was made with the fine blue suede that most Water Tribe garments were made from, finely tanned and smooth to the touch, and lined with the same remarkably soft white fur trim as the bed spread. Clasps made from treated animal teeth were accented with silver along the front, and silver beaded tassels hung down from either side of the hood.

“Wow! Sokka! Don’t tell me you made this too!” He grabbed it and held it up to his frame.

“No, I can’t take credit. My gran-gran made it for you. She made one for all of us actually.” He watched Zuko struggle with the clasps for a moment. “Here let me help you.”

With deft hands he opened the clasps at the front, and then held the open jacket out for Zuko to step into.

The interior was lined with soft fur, and it became immediately clear that the jacket would do a perfect job keeping him warm. But the best part was Sokka, who was now standing close to him as he fastened the coat back up. He could nearly feel his breath. It would be so easy to reach out, to pull him closer.

“There.” Sokka took a step back to admire his handiwork. “Oh wow.”

“Wow what?”

“Nothing, just uh…” He cleared his throat. “It looks good...on you.”

Zuko smiled. The coat smelled of leather and the sea. Like Sokka. “You think?”

He just nodded, his face reddening, but he did not take his eyes away from the Firelord. In fact, he took a step closer.

“I’m so used to seeing you in red or orange. You’ll need to wear it the next time you visit.”

“Okay,” Zuko whispered, refusing to drop his smile or break eye contact. He remembered what Aang had told him yesterday, about deserving happiness, about being worthy of it.  _ What an honor,  _ he thought,  _ to be worthy of love from someone like Sokka.  _ “You will have to tell Kanna I said thank you.”

“I will.” He moved closer again, almost imperceptibly, and gently placed a hand on the center of Zuko’s chest. “Um. Do you want me to unclasp it now?”

He nodded slowly. 

With intimate precision, Sokka undid the coat, now almost unbearably close. He lingered for a moment when he was finished, and as he made a motion to once again back away, Zuko became more sure than ever about what he wanted. He reached out and softly curled a hand around the other man’s arm.

“Sokka…” he whispered, trying to say with his eyes what his mouth couldn’t.  _ Please, stay close. I’m starting to fall in love with you. _

Sokka stared back; he seemed unsure about how to respond.

“Zuko.” The name escaped in less than a whisper. Sokka returned the touch, and a faint smile appeared. “Hey, how about you close your eyes again. I just remembered the other thing I needed to give you.”

Zuko didn’t hesitate. With his eyes closed he felt Sokka’s arm wrap around his middle, the touch imbued with inscrutable tenderness. He felt the other hand move to the side of his face, fingers ever so slightly present at the edge of his scar. He could sense Sokka’s face only a few inches away. Only one inch.

And then he kissed him.

Zuko needed a moment to process the softness, the sweetness of the lips touching his. In the moment it was as though nothing could hurt him, nothing could break up the beauty of this simple action. He took the moment, and then he returned the kiss, putting his entire heart in it.

After a deep and passionate instant, it was Sokka that pulled away, the expression on his face one of wild surprise and deliriousness. A beat passed as they stared at one another, still touching desperately, and they both laughed.

“Well,” Sokka started, with the grin of someone drunk and stupid. “That happened.”

Zuko laughed again, silly and giddy. “Yeah. It did.”

“I’m not sure what I should say.”

“Me neither.”

After a pregnant pause, they moved equally to kiss each other again, doing so with a newfound passionate desperation. The fires in the lamps grew and made the room brighter.

Zuko wasn’t sure if they had been kissing for a few minutes or a few hours when Sokka pulled away once more. He could have kissed him for an eternity.

“Wait!” Sokka tried to catch his breath, one of his hands entwined with Zuko’s long hair. “Hold on a moment.”

Zuko was breathing deeply, feeling like he could create white hot fire if he wanted to. “W-what?”

Sokka removed himself from his friend’s embrace, his appearance now in disarray, hair falling from his wolf tale. “Look, um, its just...should we be doing this?”

Zuko felt sudden like an airship had crashed in his head. “What--?”

“Now don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy about this...development. Its just that, you know, you’re...the Firelord. I’m not going to get burned at the stake for doing this right?”

Zuko chuckled. It was only yesterday that he had been keenly overwhelmed about the eventual moral judgements he might experience from his nation, a feeling that now felt almost absurd as he savored Sokka’s touch. He would no longer allow the notion that the love he was feeling lacked morals, and when he inevitably received criticism, he would be more than happy to ignore it. His heart was just too full.

“I wouldn’t allow that. You’re right, I  _ am _ the Firelord, but that means very few people can actually tell me what to do.”

Sokka smiled but then looked away thoughtfully.

Zuko frowned. “Is there something else on your mind?”

The other man sighed. “Its just that...I like you Zuko. And I mean I  _ really  _ like you. While I heartily enjoy the kissing, that’s not the only reason I want us to be something more.”

“I like you too. A lot.” Zuko cupped his friend’s face in his hands. “I want the same thing you want.”

Tenderly, Sokka touched the hand cupping his face, and pulled it to his lips, an action that stirred something deep in Zuko's heart. “I know, but the thing is, if we want to be together… everything is going to change. Are you willing to have that happen?”

Zuko kissed him again, a strong and solid kiss that lasted for a brief powerful instant. When he pulled away his face was serious.

“Sokka. That doesn’t matter, at least not to me. At least not right now.” He pushed a section of his friend's hair out of his face, an intimate gesture he had craved ever since the night they saw Druk. “You always try to think things through, but maybe this is something we don’t need to think about that much. Whatever happens will happen, but why should we care now? Maybe we should just enjoy the moment.”

“Okay, who are you and what did you do with the Firelord?” Sokka said playfully, pulling at the front of the fur-lined coat. 

“I’m just speaking from my heart. What about you? Are  _ you _ willing?”

Sokka ran his fingers along the fur trim before once more wrapping his arms around Zuko’s warm middle and whispering in his ear.

“For you. Of course I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress! Let me know if you want more chapters!


End file.
